Seth
2nd Patriarch of Genesis * Genesis 5:6-11 : Son of Adam - Lived 912 Years * Born 130 / Died 1042 (Years after Adam) Biography Seth (Hebrew: שֵׁת‬, Modern Šēt, Tiberian Šēṯ; Arabic: شِيث‎, translit. Šīṯ; IPA: ˈʃiːθ; "placed; appointed"; Greek: Σήθ), in Judaism, Christianity, Mandaeism, and Islam, was the third son of Adam and Eve and brother of Cain and Abel, who were the only other of their children mentioned by name in the Tanakh (Hebrew Bible). According to Genesis 4:25, Seth was born after Abel's murder, and Eve believed God had appointed him as a replacement for Abel. He is the 2nd Genesis Patriarch. LDS Bible Dictionary Seth, Son of Adam and Eve, born in the 130th year of Adam’s life in mortality (Luke 3:38; Moses 6:1–3; 6:9–11). A prophet and patriarch, he was ordained by Adam at the age of 69 years. The record says he lived 912 years (Gen. 5:8; Moses 6:16). Hi figures prominently in LDS Literature for setting the tradition of the father ordaining his son to the priesthood as part of his Patriarchal duty. (LDS Bible Dictionary) The order of this priesthood was confirmed to be handed down from father to son, and rightly belongs to the literal descendants of the chosen seed, to whom the promises were made. This order was instituted in the days of Adam, and came down by lineage in the following manner: From Adam to Seth, who was ordained by Adam at the age of sixty-nine years (year 199), and was blessed by him three years previous to his (Adam’s) death, and received the promise of God by his father, that his posterity should be the chosen of the Lord, and that they should be preserved unto the end of the earth; Because he (Seth) was a perfect man, and his likeness was the express likeness of his father, insomuch that he seemed to be like unto his father in all things, and could be distinguished from him only by his age. (D&C 107:42-43) Genesis 4 Narrative This narrative begins immediately after the story of Cain slaying his brother Abel. 25 And Adam knew his wife again; and she bare a son, and called his name Seth: For God, said she, hath appointed me another seed instead of Abel, whom Cain slew. 26 And to Seth, to him also there was born a son; and he called his name Enos: then began men to call upon the name of the Lord. - Genesis 4:25-26 KJV Genesis 5 Narrative Enos is mentioned in Genesis 5:1-8, as part of the genealogy linking Adam to Noah. The following is taken from the King James Version of the Bible. 1 This is the book of the generations of Adam. In the day that God created man, in the likeness of God made he him; 2 Male and female created he them; and blessed them, and called their name Adam, in the day when they were created. 3 And Adam lived an hundred and thirty years, and begat a son in his own likeness, after his image; and called his name Seth: 4 And the days of Adam after he had begotten Seth were eight hundred years: and he begat sons and daughters: 5 And all the days that Adam lived were nine hundred and thirty years: and he died. 6 And Seth lived an hundred and five years, and begat Enos: 7 And Seth lived after he begat Enos eight hundred and seven years, and begat sons and daughters: 8 And all the days of Seth were nine hundred and twelve years: and he died. - Genesis 5:1-8 KJV Genesis Timeline According to Genesis, Seth was born when Adam was 130 years old "a son in his likeness and image". The genealogy is repeated at 1 Chronicles 1:1–3. Genesis 5:4–5 states that Adam fathered "sons and daughters" before his death, aged 930 years. According to the Bible, Seth lived to the age of 912. Book of Jubilees Narrative In the apocryphal Book of Jubilees (4:7-11), 7 And Adam and his wife mourned for Abel four weeks of years, A.M and in the fourth year of the fifth week A.M. they became joyful, and Adam knew his wife again, and she bare him a son, and he called his name Seth; for he said 'GOD has raised up a second seed unto us on the earth instead of Abel; for Cain slew him.' 8 And in the sixth week A.M. he begat his daughter Azûrâ. 9 And Cain took Âwân his sister to be his wife and she bare him Enoch at the close of the fourth jubilee. A.M. And in the first year of the first week of the fifth jubilee, A.M. houses were built on the earth, and Cain built a city, and called its name after the name of his son Enoch. 10 And Adam knew Eve his wife and she bare yet nine sons. And in the fifth week of the fifth jubilee A.M. Seth took Azûrâ his sister to be his wife, and in the fourth (year of the sixth week) A.M. she bare him Enos. References * Enosh - Wikipedia * Genesis Ch 5 KJV * Luke Ch 3 KJV * I Chronicles Ch 1 - * Moses Ch 8 - Pearl of Great Price * D&C Section 107 * Enos - Religion.Wikia * Genealogy of Seth - Familypedia Category:Old Testament Prophets